


Eyes Don't Lie

by Do_not_careissa



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Eyes, Idiots in Love, JayKyle Week (DCU), Kyle is an idiot, M/M, Pining, White Lantern Kyle Rayner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: His eyes had always been hazel, a nice brown with spots of green and gold. But whe Kyle became a White Lantern that changed. A walking mood ring the guys called him. While he laughed along the first few times, realization came crashing down. If his eyes showed his fear and anger, then they'd show his love.He couldn't let Jason see.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Minor Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Eyes Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of JayKyle week 2020, White Lantern Kyle

His eyes were a problem.

Not in the sense that most would assume. No, for how much time he spent starting at his sketchbook or a canvas or a screen Kyle's eyesight still remained perfectly fine. No glasses for him, thank you very much. No, the issue came from the color, or should he say colors.

His eyes had always been hazel, brown mixed in with greens and golds. “Like a nice Autumn day,” his mom once said. While they were still hazel in his day to day life, that couldn't be said for when he wore the ring, not anymore. 

Becoming a White Lantern had brought so many changes he'd almost missed this one. Considering he always wore a mask as a Lantern, you couldn't really blame him. But, well, when he took it off his eyes were there for everyone to see, a kaleidoscope of color, constantly shifting to match his current emotional state. Upon seeing them the first time a bright yellow had taken over, broadcasting his fear at the change. But no, he could do this, he'd be fine, it's just eyes, no big deal, and suddenly they were glowing an emerald green. 

The others joked about it, called him a walking mood ring, and really he couldn't blame them. That's exactly what his eyes were after all. Thankfully when he wasn't using the ring, when he was just plain old Kyle Rayner, the effect went away and his irises faded back to their standard hazel. But it soon became apparent that didn't stop them from shifting and telling the world his secrets. 

Guy noticed it first, the TV still playing in front of them showing some action movie. 

"You alright kid?" He asked, staring intently at Kyle's face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Yer eyes, they're a bit, uh, not right." He grabbed a nearby mirror, pulling it off the wall and turning it so Kyle could see.

At first he didn't know what Guy was talking about. Not right? Seriously? There was nothing wrong here. But then he saw it, shifting in the golds and the greens, was a bright red. 

He threw his head back, a groan of frustration pulling from his throat. It wasn't noticeable, not really, but it was there nonetheless. Someone was bound to see it, someone that shouldn't.

"It's fine," Guy assured him. "It's not that bad. Can barely even see it if you don't look close enough."

“You can’t even see color and you noticed,” Kyle argued.

“Yeah, but who besides me and the guys are gonna look that close?”

But that was the problem wasn't it? The people they knew, that he knew, they looked for those little things, the little tells. They worked with the Bats for crying out loud! Of course this was...

Oh no.

Guy shook his shoulder, his voice droning through Kyle's ear as he demanded Kyle tell him what was wrong. He faded into the background, Kyle's only thought turned to the one thing he didn't want to happen.

He'd been...interested might not be the best word, but that was the only one he could think of to describe his feelings towards one Jason Todd. They'd only met a few months prior, on some random planet when Jason and his Outlaws had been out in space. Their beginning had been a bit rocky, filled with distrust and side eyes, but they cooled off well enough. Somehow it had turned into a friendship, and with that came Kyle's problem. Because he didn't just like Jason, he  _ liked _ Jason. He was cunning, resourceful, and smart as hell. And by God did he have the looks to match. Kyle was infatuated, but he was self aware enough to know it'd never work out. 

While they might both lead the lives of crime fighters, they were completely different ones. While they might share some interests, might go out to museums and galleries and shows together, that wasn't enough to build a lasting relationship on. While they might get along well enough, Jason very clearly had no interest and he wasn't about to ruin whatever they had on a slim chance that he actually might be. 

Which made this so much worse. If his eyes were showing his emotions whether he be in or out of costume Jason would catch on, he'd  _ know _ . Kyle's eyes would light up a bright violet, would tell him exactly what Kyle was here for, and that'd be that. What they have now, it'd all be over.

He couldn't let that happen. 

So he decided, as all grown adults making good decisions do, to avoid him. Jason wouldn't know if he didn't see, and the only way for him not to see was if he wasn't around. Guy sent him that  _ look _ of his, the one with the rolled eyes and the pursed lip, clearly thinking it was a bad idea, but what did he know? He was in a stable relationship, and he didn't have to worry about his eyes changing color every second. 

Decision made, albeit regrettably, he set forth on his goal of avoiding Jason. Unfortunately for him, that didn't last long. 

One mishap after another had him running into the Outlaws, whether it be in the suit or out. Every time he felt his blood pressure rising just a little bit more. Away, he needed to get away. Especially when Jason would get close, when he'd shoot that smile at Kyle that he loves so much, he had no choice. He felt like a coward, and really, that's exactly what he was. 

Guy and Hal kept sending him those disapproving stares when he'd drop in at their place, but he paid them no mind. They didn't understand, how could they? Just look at them for crying out loud! Smacking face like they didn't have anything better to do. You can stop laughing now Guy, yes his eyes just turned orange, can you stop now?

But where Guy and Hal just gave him disappointed looks, John was having none of it, not in his Corp. Kyle fought as valiantly as he could, but John fought better. He knew Kyle's weak points, he didn't need help dragging the White Lantern off to Earth and dumping him in front of Jason and the other Outlaws. He said nothing, just gave Kyle that look, and flew off. Kyle stared after him, unsure of how to proceed. He could feel the others at his back, knew Jason was there, but if he turned around...

"You alright?" Jason asked as he crouched beside him.

Kyle flinched back, falling further into the sand. Jason looked over him, motioning to Kori and Roy, and in a moment they were gone. When he looked back to Kyle there was something off in his eyes, something wrong.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Kyle's hand. "Up we go." 

Kyle let him pull him up. He quickly took his hand back once the move was done, only just noticing the hurt look on Jason's face. Jason looked away, off into the waters, and Kyle wondered what the hell he was supposed to say.

"You've been gone a while," Jason said without looking at him. He chuckled, quiet and self loathing. "Almost thought you were avoiding me or something."

"Why would I do that?" Kyle about slapped himself. Why would he do that? Because that's exactly what he's  _ been _ doing!

"I don't know, you got bored of me? Realized you could do better?" The tone about broke his heart, and Kyle couldn't stop himself from grabbing Jason's hand.

"No, never."

"Then why? Everytime I see you you race away, whenever I say something you disappear. You used to come by pretty often." He lifted his hand, tapping the mask covering Kyle's eyes. "You used to let me see your eyes."

Oh no, oh this wasn't good, not at all. He knew Jason got attached, got invested in the people he cared about. It was the reason he still associated with the Bats, why he'd put his life on the line for them even if they wouldn't do the same. Kyle had gotten to that level, hadn't he? The one where Jason looked at him and saw something precious, someone he cared about. 

He’d hurt him, hadn't he? In his stupid quest to avoid showing him his true feelings he'd done more harm than if he had just been honest. God help him he'd become the thing he hated most.

His mask slipped away, and he held Jason's hand just a little tighter as he stared back at him. He could do this, he'd be fine. 

Jason stared, his lips parting ever so slightly as he studied whatever Kyle's eyes were doing. He got closer, raising his hand to Kyle's face. "Your eyes," he whispered, "they're...different."

Kyle raised his hand, waved the white ring around. "Perks of the promotion I guess."

Jason looked at the ring, then back again, forming his own idea of what was happening. "So the ring makes your eyes, like this?"

"Yes."

"So the color..."

"Matches what I'm feeling."

Jason took a step back, pain taking over his features. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have..."

"No, I, I didn't want this to change anything and..."

"You're scared," Jason said, and it was then that Kyle realized his eyes weren't the violet he believed they would be. No, they were a bright yellow. "You're scared of me."

"What?" Kyle reached forward only for Jason to step back, his arms crossing in an awkward version of a self hug. "No, that's not—"

"It's okay," Jason cut him off. "You're not the first and you're definitely not going to be the last. Just, it's fine. I won't bother you anymore." 

He turned to leave, to walk back to wherever Roy and Kori had gone, and Kyle just couldn't let that happen. God he'd fucked up, he'd fucked up real bad hadn't he?

He grabbed Jason's arm, hating how he wouldn't look at him. "It's not that," he said.

"Then what is it?!" Jason yelled. "Why are you avoiding me? Why are you so fucking afraid of me? Tell me Kyle, if I'm wrong then fucking tell me."

"I'm scared but not of you, just. I'm scared of how you're going to react."

The beach fell into silence as Jason stared at him in disbelief. "What the fuck does that even  _ mean _ ?"

Kyle took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, to push the fear away. He could do this, he'd be fine. Once the fear was sufficiently dealt with, when he could feel that familiar heat in his chest he looked back up to Jason. "It means I like you," he said. "And I was worried you'd want nothing to do with me because of it." 

Jason stared at him, eyes judging and harsh for far longer than he was comfortable with. "You're a fucking idiot," he declared.

Kyle had no response to that, no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean. "What?"

Jason grabbed his face, his brows pinched as he stared down at him. "You want me and you just decide I wouldn't want you back? Seriously? Who the hell do you think you are? Bruce?"

"No, no I—"

"And you think fucking running away is a feasible response? Guess Roy's right, I do have shitty taste in men."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I like you too dumbass."

Kyle stared at him, the hands still framing his face. What? But he, this was Jason he wouldn't, but he just, what the hell? 

Jason shook him, frustration etched into his features. "Are you gonna do something about it or just stand there looking like an idiot sandwich?"

Quick Rayner think, something, you've gotta do  _ something _ . "Dinner? How about dinner?"

Jason rolled his eyes, his hands moving to his hips, leaving Kyle yearning for their return. "Dinner, that's all you can think of?"

"Sorry I just, this is a bit unexpected that's all," he stammered. 

"It wouldn't be if you'd have just talked to me."

Kyle deflated rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"So where to?"

He stared back at him, realizing he hadn't thought through the dinner thing. "I don’t—"

Jason rolled his eyes once more before throwing his arms around Kyle's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Kyle about fell from the sudden weight. The knowledge of their new position didn’t help either. Jason was trying to kill him, wasn't he?

"Just fly," he said into Kyle's ear. "We'll find something on the way."

"You sure?" He asked, readjusting his hold.

"Yes just," Jason's voice got quiet, that earlier bravado slipping away, "don't leave me again."

Kyle felt his feet float off the ground, saw how the violet in his eyes reflected in Jason's teal. He could do that, yeah. No problem. He could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I didn't have anything for today, but surprise, here she be.   
> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
